Can't Be Replaced
by WhiteTigerLily911
Summary: Ruby is injured an must heal. Then a bull comes to comfort his fox for the night and things are spoken that will have Ruby Rose falling even harder for this misunderstood Bull fawnous, Adam. "Just a little change. Small, to say the least. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast." *ONE SHOT*


Because of Ruby's wounds to her side she was forced to bed rest. While her team mates were out on a mission. She ached all over. Maybe it was for the best, getting shot twice to her shoulder and leg and all but knowing her team were out on some exciting endeavor with out her made her mad. She sighed and tried adjusting her body to her good side. Closing her eyes, feeling the heaviness of her eyelids fall, fading to sleep and dreams. She felt a warm hand touch her forearm, rubbing it comfortably.

Ruby sighed softly and relaxed her body. Rubbing the sore areas, feeling warm breath against her shoulder. What a nice dream. She felt lips press against her neck and she blinked her eyes open confused. That felt to real to be a dream. She turned her head finding a her mouth pressed to the lips that kissed her neck.

Letting the kiss to continue for she was too tired to retaliate. Ruby gave a light exhale as they separated. She opened her eyes to see her mysterious mid-night kisser. The fire red eyes of the bull fawnous, burning a hole in her soul. Adam lay close to her, rubbing his nose to hers back and forth.

She smiled, making a home out of his arms, out of his warmth. He allowed her to enter his embrace and he squeezed her gently. Ruby breathed him in as did he, always a sent of roses they would exchange to one another. The scent that would give them a sense of calm that they only could give to each other. She waited to feel his hair, skin, mouth and there he was as if hearing her prayer.

For a long while they just lay there enjoying each other's existence. Ruby almost fell asleep until she felt his mouth kiss her neck again.

"Adam, what?" She asked and gave a small giggle at the way he shrugged his shoulders. He adjusted to his side and looked at her.

"Are you alright love?" He brushed her hair back twirling his fingers in rogue strands falling to her face. His voice sounded genuine which he would only allow around her. She gave him a hopeless look.

"Cinder did a number on me." Adam looked at her serious now.

"Cinder huh?" He glanced at her bandages, forming a firm line with his lips. "I'll take care of her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He gave Ruby a concerned glare an didn't answer. She already knew. Adam's way of taking care of things usually ended in violence or sometimes worse. She knew he didn't like seeing her hurt or in pain because of who he worked with or even for. She wish she didn't say anything, especially of Cinder, the one person who irked him the most.

"I'm Sorry." Adam said softy. Ruby's eyebrows raised surprised. Did he just apologize?

"What?" She asked as he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Rose," He said over her mouth. "You heard me." He pressed mouth against her's for a brief moment of comfort. Rose. That nick name, it will never get old to her. She thought as he continued. "I don't care about anyone. Cinder doesn't get to touch you, I do. If her little imps die I don't give a crap. But your something I can't replace, Ruby." He paused while rubbing his neck.

"Something I'll never want to replace." She felt heat sting her cheeks.

Adam had never said a thing like that to her nor did he say it with such tenderness . He said it like a promise and that meant the world to her. Adam use to be this ruthless man, who craved blood lust and war. Someone who didn't care for life. A monster who lost all humanity. Giving in to that blackened side of himself. But there he was talking, venting. As if asking forgiveness for his sins. And she was his salvation.

"Wow thought you weren't the romantic." She hid a few tears stinging at her eye but wiped it away discreetly.

"Don't get me wrong we still have a screwed up relationship." He chuckled in reply.

She caressed his face. He gave her a curious look that reminded her of a dog wanting affection from its master. She shook her head and lay his head to her chest. For a moment she heard him smirk and then relax in her embrace. He was careful not to press against her wounds but she didn't care, she just wanted his closeness.

After awhile her eyes fell and she went to sleep.

Morning came. Light pierced through the cracks in the curtain. Illuminating the small place around the window. Ruby fluttered her eyes open gently. She lay on her side trying to blink away the blurriness of sleep. Strong arms held her waste. Ruby sucked in a small gasp and looked over her shoulder. Adam was still asleep laying beside her.

"Adam," She patted his face eagerly. "Adam." His eyes slit open annoyed.

"Would you stop slapping me Rose," He stuffed his face in the back of her neck and muffled. "What?"

"Adam why are you still here?"

"Because your bed is a lot more warmer than a tent and conformable, plus," He continued placing his mouth on her neck. "The company of girl isn't half bad either."

"It is when your older sister is coming to visit me...in the morning...which is now." Adam sat up alot quicker than she expected when they heard a knock on the door.

"Ruby it's big sis, open up." Yang's voice muffled through the locked door as she shook it out of spite.

"I just woke up hold on!" Ruby replied.

"Ahhhhhhh crap." Adam mumbled, "Who comes to freak'n check on you at 5 in the morning?" The blanket fell from his shoulder. Revealing his bare chest and broad shoulders. Ruby about choked on her own breath.

"Oh my God, Adam...Why?" Ruby asked flustered. Adam looked downward and gave her cheeky look.

"I don't know...It was hot." Adam got up from the bed and slowly tried not to create any sounds. "I can't believe I'm doing this right now." They both froze when the door began to unlock. Ruby was so scared she didn't even notice Adam slipping out of the window. Yang opened the door happily and shut it behind her.

"Hi ya Ruby," Ruby shut her mouth and tried to control the shaking in her voice. Yang sat next to her on the bed giving her a big hug. Ruby gave a loud gasp. "Oops sorry forgot about your injuries."

"I-Its fine," Ruby stuttered then slowing continued. "How was the mission?" Yang slapped her hand to her knee.

"Great! Though it would've been alot easier to take down the Grimm with you." Ruby frowned.

"I'm sorry." Yang's slapped her back. And Ruby mouthed the word 'ow' in annoyance.

"Ruby. Shut up." Yang laughed an stood up to stretch her back. "We just want you to get better, then you fight all baddies with us girls again k?" Ruby nodded and watched Yang reach down to the floor.

"What?" Ruby asked. Yang smiled widely at something in her hand.

"Cool new shirt! Me borrow?" Ruby went pale when she saw the rose emblem on Adam's shirt. She was surprised that Yang didn't recognize it. Thank God Blake wasn't there.

"Uhh no its sweaty and gross and looks pretty lame if you ask me." Ruby tried to sound convincing but wasn't exactly sure. Ruby's sister could always tell when she lied. Yang gave it a thoughtful glance.

"Yeah your right, I'd look emo or something. Blake might like it." Ruby shook her head at Yang's suggestion.

"I seriously doubt it." She wasn't lying. Yang through it on the bed and walked towards the door.

"Hurry up and get dressed Weiss is being weirdly nice today and wants to take us out?" Yang ordered.

"Really? How unlike her." Ruby replied sarcastic and Yang stuck out her tongue in agreement. She hugged the door and looked at Ruby.

"Hurry up, she gets witchy when you make her wait." With that Yang shut the door. Ruby bounced out of bed ignoring the jolting pain her side, grabbed the shirt and ran to the window, swinging it open.

"Adam?"

"Took you long enough." She looked down and saw him just hanging from the wall below the window. He climbed up toward her, letting out a grunt and sat himself up right on the window sill.

"Did anyone see you?"

"What? Embarrassed by me already?" Ruby slapped his shirtless chest.

"Don't want my friends to kill you buddy."

"No one saw me," Adam leaned in, looking Ruby in the eyes. "Sweaty, gross, and lame?" Ruby smiled and sat next to him on the sill.

"Yes." She shoved the the shirt into his stomach and he grinned mischievously at her.

"That wasn't very nice." He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. Adam kissed her for few moments before parting. "You can have my shirt anytime darling."

"Stop teasing and put it on I have to go." Ruby stood up and began untying her pajama pants. Before she did she turned her gaze toward Adam. Twirling her finger at him to turn. He rose his brows as if not knowing what she meant, when clearly he did and just glared happily. When she started pouting and he rose his hands to his eyes.

"Okay, I'm not looking." Afters a few moments she was dressed and ready. She grabbed his hands and yanked them down.

"Did you peek?"

"Nope."

"Liar." She kissed him again feeling him lean in as he pressed against her mouth again. She opened her eyes and watched as his happy expression turned sour.

"I'm going to take of Cinder?" Ruby sighed and brushed his bed head with her fingers.

"Please, for me, just," She stopped and grinned.

"I can't change who I am, Rose. Not that easily at least." She nodded. She knew. He pulled her into a hug and they stayed there for a couple minutes. "I have to go." She smiled at him as he winked at her. Adam stood up and jumped out the window. Leaving a few rose petals behind.

Ruby knew they were very different and she knew that things might never be able to work for the both of them. It's been a heck of a journey so far and she was determined to see where it would lead.

Fin.

*Then Yang found Adam and about punched his head in, The End!* lol

-Anna Marie


End file.
